


My Regards

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: Takes place during 1x10 “I am become death” - a missing scene where Murphy gets a bigger impression of Raven





	My Regards

**Author's Note:**

> In this episode, Murphy really is in the Dropship when Finn talks to Raven, and I didn’t think it was a big reach for Murphy to eavesdrop. I like the idea of him having a bigger impression of who Raven is before he ends up shooting her. 
> 
> No lie. This is where I started shipping these two. Yep, I know that's strange. 
> 
> Mild language alert. I own nothing of the characters or The 100 and do use direct quotes from this episode in this fic.

Murphy had spent most the day in the Dropship, first retching and heaving on his own and then trying to help take care of all the people who had gotten sick after he brought the biological agent into the camp. He could admit to himself that yeah, he felt a little guilty about it, and he knew that if he had any chance at all to stay in the relative safety of the camp gates, he had a lot of ass-kissing to do. When he was starting to feel better, he even gave his prime hammock space up for Clarke, when that toady, Finn, carried her in. And then he actually felt himself speaking up to volunteer to help Octavia take care of the other sickos by bringing them water. If he didn’t know better, he’d think whatever the Grounders had infected him with had started to rot his brain along with the rest of his insides.

When he heard some of the group talking about how to protect the camp from the anticipated Grounder attack, he knew they’d never accept his freely-given input, but despite what anyone else might think about him, he knew how to get shit done. A couple of casual comments here and there, and they all knew there’d be a bridge the Grounders would have to cross before arriving at the Dropship. And when he heard a few bits and pieces about how Raven was making a bomb to blow the bridge sky high, and no one seemed to question her ability to do so, he smirked a little to himself for things actually going at least slightly right for once.

Of course, it didn’t take long for things to get screwed up again, especially when Bellamy entered, all bloody and panting. Octavia pretty much lost it at that, and he found himself actually trying to make him feel better, for all the good it did. Bellamy wouldn’t even take water from him and Clarke had to intervene, though he supposed maybe he couldn’t blame the guy. If he made a point of checking on some of the patients that were closer to Bellamy’s sickbed in order to listen in on their conversation, he figured that was what anyone with half a brain would do - just another day of figuring the odds and placing your bet on what would take you farthest.

Admittedly, his choices so far hadn’t all been winners. It definitely wasn’t part of the plan to get tortured, and the less he thought about what had happened near those Grounder huts, the better, as far as he was concerned. He knew he was out of it while he was caught there, but even he could acknowledge that he’d acted just like they had wanted when he made good on his “escape” and came right back to the Dropship. He didn’t like being played like that, and while he sure wasn’t in any kind of position for much right now, he knew he wasn’t going to let go of what they had done to him without retaliation.

While he was still figuring out his next move, everyone in the camp was rattled by a sudden and booming explosion. The people who could walk got up to look outside, and he couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the two infatuated saps who weren’t fooling anyone with their obvious flirting about how smart they were. From the sound of the boom, there was a pretty good chance the group that had gotten to the bridge had managed to delay the Grounder attack just as they planned, and Murphy wasn’t an idiot - he knew his time at the Dropship was limited and it was becoming clearer what he needed to do.

*******

Later, Murphy watched again as Finn brought in the infamous Raven. He didn’t get a good glimpse of her injuries, and he wondered a little about their deal, considering Finn was willing to move on so quickly to Clarke once they had all landed on Earth. But there didn’t seem to be any hard feelings as far as Clarke was concerned, as she hovered over Raven and seemed to take particularly good care of her. Murphy continued in his efforts to help out and he mentally patted himself on the back when he noticed Clarke watching him a few times with a speculative look in her eye. A few hours passed until he crashed on one of the cots with the intent to get some sleep before he put the first part of his plan in motion, but before he could fade off, Finn was back and it was clear he intended to talk to Raven. He nodded to Clarke on her way out and decided he might as well see if he could learn anything useful from whatever Finn had to say, so he leaned a little closer but shut his eyes and feigned sleep.

“Hey. You saved my life.” A low and husky voice reached his ears.

“Wouldn't have had to if you didn't take the bomb." Finn replied.

"You hesitated," she murmured.

"What?"

"When Bellamy asked who was gonna take it, you hesitated," she said more firmly.

Finn sounded confused. "It's what people do when they're considering something that might blow them up, right?"

"You didn't hesitate when Clarke was falling. You knew she had the virus, but you caught her, anyway."

"Raven--"

"You didn't hesitate."

"Raven, I love you."

"Not the way that I want to be loved. Not the way that you love Clarke. It's over, Finn." And if that didn’t sound final to Murphy’s ears, he didn’t know what would.

He squinted one eye open and watched Finn leave the Dropship, and he thought about the exchange between them. All he really knew about this girl was that she was brave enough to crash an old rocket through space and could build a bomb and apparently managed to hike it to the bridge while suffering from the Grounder sickness. And now he also knew that she wasn’t unaffected by Finn’s betrayal but was standing her ground anyway - she wasn’t going to be a pushover and she knew her worth. He could admire that even at the same time he was wondering how a girl that strong could get involved with Finn to begin with. He heard a few sniffs come from the direction of her hammock, and even though no one could ever call him a gentleman, he figured he’d give her the privacy she deserved instead of his normal instinct to cause a bit of chaos with a sarcastic and biting commentary.

He waited until the soft noises from her had faded, and he carefully stood to see that no one else was stirring in the makeshift medical quarters. He walked over to where she lay and glanced down, thinking Finn was a far bigger fool than even he had considered him to be. Raven was beautiful and that had been obvious since she first arrived in camp. It was still obvious even while she slept. But now he knew that it ran deeper than just the surface. What the hell Finn had going for him, he couldn’t figure out, but he’d give him a little credit for having good taste.

He allowed himself one brief moment to wonder what she might say to him if she woke up and caught him staring, but then he stepped back and remembered that he was covered in blood and wasn’t the kind of guy a smart and capable woman would ever get involved with anyway. He gritted his teeth and set his jaw, and put all thoughts of what could be out of his mind, as he moved towards Connor and the path he had decided to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching The 100 since the beginning and have shipped Murven from the Dropship. I was content to read what others wrote about them but their Season 5 arc has really inspired me. I started a tumblr (@easilydistractedbyfanfic), got an Ao3 account, and wrote three stories (this is #2) about them in the last couple of days. I'm too old to be staying up late to write fix-it love stories about two fictional characters, but I blame them. And I blame them HARD.


End file.
